The invention relates to a device for dissipation of the thermal power loss of an electronic or electromechanical component as generically defined by the preamble to the main claim. Such devices, in which individual power components are joined to heat sinks especially provided for them are already known. For example, the power components are pressed against the heat sinks via retention springs in order to assure an adequate contact pressure. However, this requires special retaining and cooling components and separation production steps in assembly.